Electromagnetic force projection has historically taken the form of motile transportation of large numbers of electrons in concentrated currents carried through wires, as are produced by diverse electronic equipment systems. Some examples of these prior art electron transportation systems have included wire-carried electron currents for power transfer, electron motion-induced electromagnetic wave-generating systems for communications, and electron current flow interactions with various magnetic systems for locomotive purposes. The transportation of electrons of the prior art is essentially a subatomic effect.
In contrast to these prior art practices the present invention relates to the motile transportation of large numbers of gaseous molecular ionic species. Thus, the present invention provides a novel system which differs entirely in kind from background electromagnetic force projection practices. However, the present invention, so configured, is particularly useful to improve the application of prior art electron transportation practices, such as remote communications and locomotive force exertion. In doing so however, the present invention expands these capabilities with uniquely useful reductions or modes which are adapted therefor. Moreover, the isolation and transportation of gaseous molecular ions of the disclosed invention, for employment in communications and with locomotive purposes, has not been practiced at all heretofore. Thus, the system and method of the present invention disclosed herein, disclose a completely novel practice.